


Muzzle

by PKA



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Amputation, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, JustFuckMeUp, M/M, Medical Procedures, and also a little bit of sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKA/pseuds/PKA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a problem with his body. After years of working as a psychiatrist, Hannibal has the opportunity to work as a surgeon once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muzzle

**Author's Note:**

> I am late to the party, as usual, but here it is!  
> I tried to come up with the most fucked up stuff I could imagine while still writing something that made at least a little bit of sense for the characters. And, you know, something that counts as a kink... for some people. The result is... well. A lot less porny than most other fics in the JustFuckMeUp Fest.  
> Let me know if you find any grammatical mistakes! I'm not a native speaker and do not have a beta reader yet! Additionally, if there are any tags I should add, let me know.

Hannibal realized something was wrong once they were close to getting intimate with each other. 

They had taken things very slowly after the fall. They had healed and settled and Will had started to grow accustomed to Hannibal's presence again. Only then had their relationship begun to evolve further – A touch here, a hug there and then Will had been kissing him. By then it had felt like the most natural thing in the world.

But Will was shy when it came to undressing, even though he knew that Hannibal had seen him naked before. He could not possibly have changed so much in three years, Hannibal thought. Of course he had eaten better under the care of a wife that provided regular meals and he ate even better now that Hannibal cooked for him – but he had hardly gained a pouch. So Hannibal was left wondering what the reason for Will's inability to undress in front of him was.

And here they were again – Will in his lap; both of them panting heavily. Will had lost his shirt and Hannibal was busy plastering his torso with kisses and soft bites, making up for lost time. Definitely just a _little bit_ of fat on the stomach. If anything, it made Will more attractive. He started to work on Will's belt when he was halted by firm hands.

»Can't,« Will said softly against his lips, regret in his voice.

So the problem lay further down. Hannibal let himself be led into another passionate kiss, too polite to show his disappointment. Will fumbled with Hannibal's pants, but Hannibal stopped him, too.

»No,« he said breathlessly. »Both of us or neither at all.«

Will opened his mouth as if to protest. Then he climbed off his lap and left for a cold shower.

~ - ~

They reached that point a couple more times and Will always put him down. It felt like punishment. Hannibal was left wondering if perhaps Will just liked to reject him over and over again.

»What's wrong, Will?« Hannibal asked this time when Will swatted his hands away; curiosity getting the better of him. It had been almost half a year since they emerged from the ocean, three months since they had first kissed. Hannibal was a patient man, but he was not used to being teased so much.

Will, shirtless and glorious again, sat back and looked away. There was a sudden nervous energy around him. It was evident that the situation quickly became uncomfortable to him. 

Hannibal tried to soften his tone; poured oil on troubled waters by feigning sympathy. »I'd understand if you're not ready yet-«

»No,« Will interrupted, »no, it's not that. I want to. I just...«

It took Will a moment to gather himself back together. »There's something wrong with me.«

That statement was not entirely new to Hannibal. Will had always been reluctant to accept himself and his true nature. Hannibal had worked on making him embrace his darker urges in these last six months, but his efforts had been fruitless so far. Will was loath to kill again, which made it that much more frustrating that he was not willing to give himself to Hannibal in this way, either.

»I assure you, Will,« he murmured gently, stroking Will's arm in a reassuring way, »that you are perfect in each and every way.«

»No, I don't mean it like that. I have... I have a condition.«

Hannibal stilled. He inhaled deeply. There was nothing unusual about Will's scent, no disease that he could smell.

»Nothing contagious,« Will said in an almost inaudible voice. 

The sour smell of embarrassment was heavy in the air. Every last bit of arousal was suddenly drained from Hannibal's body, leaving something more akin to worry and anger.

»Tell me,« Hannibal demanded. His voice sounded rougher than he had anticipated.

Will slumped over him, burying his hot face in Hannibal's neck. Hannibal traced a hand over his naked back. 

»I've, ah, I've had some trouble with this for quite some time, but it got worse over the past few years. After Molly and I got married...« Will sighed heavily before he got straight to the point. »I can't retract my foreskin anymore.«

Hannibal was baffled for just a second.

»Phimosis,« he finally said. »Have you been to a doctor?«

»Yeah. Applied some sort of cream for a few months. Didn't help.«

»No inflammation, then. Did you try stretching?«

»No results.«

Hannibal hesitated for a moment. »May I take a look at it?«

Will shook his head against Hannibal's neck. »I don't want you to... look at it through your clinical gaze.«

Hannibal smiled a little at that. »It has always been very difficult for me to stay professional when it comes to you, Will.«

Hannibal's hand traveled up Will's back, to his face, turning it so he was forced to look at him. He was adorably flushed. Will's bashfulness usually did not manifest itself in such a way, if he was ever bashful at all now. He had come a long way since he had run away from Jack's office after their first meeting.

»I merely want to help you, Will. You shouldn't have to live with something like that.«

Will bit his lip and sat up straight once more. His hands made their way down to his belt almost teasingly, opening it slowly. He took another deep breath before he pulled down the zipper. A sliver of his gray boxers appeared. Hannibal would have to introduce him to finer underwear. His hands were on Will's thighs the entire time, tenderly massaging his flesh through the fabric in order to soothe. He took over once he saw how much Will's fingers trembled, pulling down Will's underwear himself.

There were no abnormalities in the skin tissue, no white patches, no scars. Will's penis looked perfectly fine. Beautiful, even.

Hannibal reached out and touched it carefully. It felt very soft under the roughened skin of his fingertips, even though Will was still hard. Will's breath hitched momentarily. Hannibal wanted nothing more than to make him feel good, to have him trembling in his arms from his fingers around his cock, but he had to focus on the task at hand. He tried to pull the foreskin back. It moved a bit, but he could not retract it far enough to make the meatus visible. Will breathed heavily.

»I didn't lie.«

»I didn't think you would. You're condition is quite severe.«

»So what would you recommend, _Doctor_?« Will asked in a tone that send a fresh surge of blood down to Hannibal's cock; arousal slowly coming back.

»We could try stretching again. See if the result would be different under my _close monitoring_ ,« Hannibal suggested in the same flirty tone Will had used. He felt Will's dick thicken further under his hands. 

»And if that doesn't work?« Will asked, grinding softly against him, building a sort of friction that did not hurt him.

Hannibal retrieved his fingers reluctantly, having to talk this through without distractions. »Then you'll have to think about surgery.«

Forced to still his movements, Will lifted his head again. »By your hands, I presume?«

»Would you want to risk our cover-up by consulting a regular doctor?«

»I wouldn't want to risk _my life_ , either.«

It almost hurt him. »Do you trust me, Will?«

»More than I should, but not this much,« Will admitted with a slight frown. »Who knows what else you'll take once I'm anesthetized.«

»Oh no. You'll be aware of your surroundings. I'd subcutaneously inject Bupivacaine right _here_ ,« Hannibal said and touched Will's cock again, on both sides of the root. »You wouldn't feel anything down there, but you'd still be conscious.«

Hannibal continued massaging Will between his fingers, trying to take some of Will's obvious edge off without hurting him. His hand went lower to his testicles. Will moaned against him.

»Not a good idea,« he said, voice going quiet.

Hannibal could feel his resistance crumble. He smiled and kissed him, wet and languidly.

»We'll better take the whole thing off - I wouldn't want you to go through the procedure twice.«

Will shivered against him. »You... you mean just the foreskin, right?«

»Yes, dear,« Hannibal said with a dark chuckle. »Just the foreskin.«

Another moan of pleasure erupted from Will once Hannibal's hand went even lower. Hannibal wanted to get on his knees and devour Will whole. But not yet, he decided.

He stopped his movements again and Will whined at the loss of it. 

»I'd rather we do this once you are able to fully enjoy it,« Hannibal said.

Will looked at him with stormy eyes. He did not allow his lust to cloud his wits. »We'll try stretching again first.«

~ - ~

It was a waste of effort. Neither the cortisone-containing cream, nor the stretching helped; just as Will had said and just as Hannibal had hoped.

It was difficult to go through with it without abandoning his plan to wait. Hannibal insisted on helping Will, to make sure he did it correctly. He applied the cream onto his cock himself sometimes, reveling in Will's reaction to it; his heated gaze and the lust-blown pupils, the way he kissed him then, full of passion and barely contained hunger. Will wanted this and Hannibal was tempted to give it to him, holding onto the last bits of his self-control.

It was an agonizing wait, but it would make things so much sweeter in the end.

»Enough,« Will said on one such a occasion, Hannibal's hand on his dick, stroking without ever intending to make him cum. »We'll do the surgery.«

Hannibal doubled his efforts at that, stopping short only when he could feel that Will was on the brink of orgasm. He enjoyed this little game, denying Will over and over again, seeing him slowly becoming mad with it. He also enjoyed to see him finally give in.

»Great,« he murmured against Will's lips, kissing him through the frustration. »I'll prepare.«

~ - ~

Hannibal knew it would barely take 20 minutes to complete the operation and he wanted to savor every one of them. Will lay in front of him on the surgical table like a feast, supine and with his legs spread, the drugs slowly working their way into his system. He'd be responsive all the way through, being able to see and hear and feel, to an extent.

He was glad he had decided on a similar basement layout in their new shared home as the one he had had in Baltimore. The coolers were empty and the electrical bone saws never used – But the clinical tidiness of the metallic surfaces and the professional tools he owned made it easier and safer to do surgery here by himself.

Everything was prepared. The clamp, the scalpel and the other instruments had been sterilized and lay in reach. Hannibal had scrubbed and put a pair of gloves on. Will had been disinfected and dosed. Hannibal touched Will's cock to make sure the local anesthetic had kicked in.

»Did you feel that?«

»Feel what?«

»Good,« Hannibal said and clothed most of Will's body with two drapes. »We will begin now.«

Hannibal could hear Will's nervous exhale.

»I'll talk you through it,« Hannibal promised while applying two hemostats to spread the foreskin. »Do you want to know what I'm doing?«

»No,« Will said shakily. »Just... talk about something else.«

Hannibal had never liked talking with patients during surgery. Most of the time he did not have to, working almost exclusively with people under general anesthetic. It was different with Will. Hannibal enjoyed the state he was in right now, debauching in his fear.

They talked about Will's last fishing trip while Hannibal made two crush injuries. Will explained in a drowsy voice how much he had struggled to catch the trout they had eaten yesterday when Hannibal took out the scissor and made a dorsal cut. Will did not even notice it.

Hannibal everted the cut prepuce over the glans, seeing it for the first time. Will bled a little, painting Hannibal's gloves red at the tips. He licked his lips involuntarily. Will had become quiet again.

»Ritualized Jewish circumcision is quite different from what I am doing to you now,« Hannibal explained in the softest voice he could manage while he cleaned blood and smegma off of Will. »It is performed by the _mohel_ , who's trained in the practice of _brit milah_.«

» _Brit milah_?« Will asked. 

»The covenant of circumcision.«

Hannibal applied the bell of the clamp over the glans, fitting the arm and making sure everything slotted correctly. Then he tightened the nut of the clamp, cutting off the blood supply. 

»Now we'll have to wait a few minutes,« he explained. »How are you feeling?«

»I'm lying straddle-legged on a surgical table in front of a cannibal with sharp tools in his hands. How does one normally feel in this situation?«

»It'll all be over soon.«

Hannibal looked down on what he had accomplished so far. Shortly, there would be another scar that he would have put upon Will's body, laying claim even on his most private parts. The thought aroused him.

»Did you know,« Hannibal said with a smile, staring at his work almost entranced, »that it is Jewish law that the _mohel_ must draw blood from the wound?«

»N-no.«

»Most do it with a suction device, but some prefer to use their mouth.«

»Don't.« A plea.

»You are already bleeding, Will. No need to suck it out,« Hannibal said, satisfied that his taunt had worked. »Let's continue, shall we?«

Finally, Hannibal took the scalpel and severed the skin with adept moves. He had not done this particular operation a great many of times, but it was fairly simple. He aimed for nothing but the best possible result, cutting cleanly and without waste. It was almost sad that Will bled so little. 

»Any pain?« he asked when he was almost done, pulling the clamp off. It would be a nice, straight scar.

Will shook his head; weak, not from the physical exertion, but from the mental strain.

»Usually, the act ought to be painful. You are becoming a servant of God, after all. And who enjoys the pain of his servants more than God?«

»I don't serve any Gods.«

»No, you don't.«

 _But I do_ , Hannibal thought, beginning to stitch. _I serve you._

~ - ~

Will had fallen asleep during the stitching and Hannibal had carried him upstairs into their bedroom after he had finished. He awoke a few hours later, still numbed down from the anesthetic. Hannibal sat beside him on the bed.

»Hello Will,« he said gently.

Will did not answer, just stretched his limbs. He looked like he had slept well.

»I'm glad I'm still alive,« he said after a while, giving Hannibal a poignant look. 

Hannibal deemed it best not to say anything to that. »Are you hungry?« he asked instead.

»Not yet.«

Will's hand moved under the sheets to explore the changes that had been made. He frowned; bandages in the way.

»It feels weird,« he said.

»You will be very sensitive for a while,« Hannibal explained, following the same path Will's hand had taken to join it at his cock. He would take the bandages off tomorrow and then Will could investigate as much as he liked. »Until your body adapts.«

He pressed kisses against Will's stretched neck, inhaling him. He looked forward to disallowing him to shower for the next week to preserve the integrity of the stitches. Will would smell divinely natural by the end of it. Hannibal would bid him to stay in bed, so he could care for him, have him at his mercy, tease him like he did now. Hannibal stroke his thighs until he could feel Will getting hard.

Will whimpered, feeling the ache even though he was still medicated.

»I must have forgotten to tell you,« Hannibal said, holding back a grin. Will's pain was his pain and it was delicious. He sounded so sweet when he was hurt. »You should refrain from having sex for at least the next four weeks. Avoiding an erection would prove helpful, too.« 

Will looked at him as if he wanted to kill him. »I didn't intend to have sex with _anyone_ anytime soon.«

Hannibal continued to caress him, moving on to saver places, while Will lay back, tiredness creeping up and threatening to pull him under yet again. There seemed to be another matter he wanted to address, though, because he visibly fought against the heaviness that tried to persuade him to close his eyes.

»What did you... do with it?« he asked finally.

»What do you think?«

Hannibal leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. He was certain that Will could taste the faint flavor of flesh.

»I think I don't want to know any details.«

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [ tumblr ](http://www.pka42.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
